Még nincs címe
by Gwynda
Summary: Sesshoumaru és Kagome szerelmi története
1. Chapter 1

Még nincs címe

Narakut legyőzték legalábbis azt hitték, hogy győztek; de sikerült elmenekülnie igaz súlyos sérüléseket szenvedett. Az ékkő ismét teljes volt, s az örzésével Kagomét bízták meg. A csapat feloszlott. Inuyasha elment megkeresni Kikyot, míg Sango és Miroku a szellemírtók fauját élesztették újjá. Kagome haza készült a saját világába, már majdnem bele ugrott a kútba amikor egy forgószél kíséretében felkapta Kouga és a farkas verem fele száguldott vele. Kagome kétségbe esetten kiabált segítségért, de hiába. Kouga megunta Kagome jajveszékelését és nem éppen finoman letette a földre, majd egy gyors mozdulattal felé kerekedett; s nem titkolt szándékkal közeledett felé, de valaki megállította. Kouga hátra fordulva meglepődött. Kagome még mindig nem merte kinyitni a szemét,de amikor végre kinyitotta a szemét csodálkozva látta ki áll Kougával szemben.

Sesshoumaru?- kérdezte bizonytalanul.

Mit akarsz?- kérdezte Kouga

Sesshoumaru nem válaszolt csak Kagoméra nézett aki megértette, hogy itt az ideje tovább állni; így elindult a szellem felé, de mikor elhaladt a farkas szellem mellett az leütötte és ájultan esett a földre. Mikor magához tért egy barlangban találta magát, aminek a belsejéből halk csobogás halatszott. Elindult a hang irányába és egy kis tavacskát talált ott, ami nagyon csábította ezért úgy döntött hogy megfürdik. Nem sejtette, hogy a tavacska sötét zugában éppen Sesshoumaru van. Ösztönösen elindult afelé a sarok felé ahol a szellem volt. Sesshoumaru kicsit meglepődött a lány felbukanássa miatt ahogy Kagome is mivel nem tudta, hogy a szellem is ott van. Kagome dermetten állt nem messze a szellemtől aki lassan közeledett felé, majd óvatosan megcsókolta a lányt aki nem tiltakozott az érintése ellen. Egyikük sem tudta, hogy miért viselkednek így, de egy hetet töltöttek együtt aminek a végén elbúcsúztak egymástól; mert Kagoménak már nagyon hiányzott a családja. A Szent fáig elkísérte Sesshoumaru a lányt, s ott elváltak útjaik. Kagome beleugrott a kútba, s hamarosan már a házuk szentélyében mászott ki belőle.

Anya, Souta, nagypapa! Megjöttem.-kiáltotta

Kagome, kicsim hol voltál eddig? Minden rendben?-kérdi az anyja

Persze anya, csak közbe jött valami és csak most tudtam haza jönni.

Gyere kész az ebéd.

Megyek, csak előbb átöltözök.

Rendben.

Kagome nagyon örült, hogy végre együtt lehet a családjával, de eközben nagyon hiányoztak neki a barátai. Már lassan 3 hónapja volt otthon mikor rendszeressé vált egy álma, melyből mindig rémülten ébredt fel. Már egy ideje gyötörték a rémálmok, mikor úgy döntött hogy visszamegy a középkorba. Leszaladt az édesanyjához, s remélte a család többi tagja is ott lesz.

Anya! Mondanom kell valamit.

Mi az kicsim?

Visszamegyek a középkorba.

Biztos kicsim?

Igen anya. Visszamegyek és megkeresem a barátaimat, de nem tudom mikor jövök haza megint.

Rendben kicsim, de vigyázz magadra.

Rendben! Sziasztok, majd jövök.

Kagome beleugrott a kútba, s hamarosan a középkori Japánban mászott ki a kútból; majd elindult Kaede anyó faluja felé. Hamarosan elérte a falut és a falusiak örömmel fogadták a rég nem látott mikót.

Kaede anyó itt van?- kérdezte az egyik falusitól

Igen, de van nála egy nő aki akkor jött ide mikor maga elment.

Köszönöm.

Kagome elindult Kaede anyó kunhója felé, ahol egy meglepetés várta; mivel a falusi nem említette hogy ki az a nő aki idejött miután ő elment. Meglepetten nézett a nőre.

Kagura?

Igen én vagyok, csak szerettem volna megköszönni hogy megszabadítottatok Narakutól.

Nincs mit. Nem tudod hol van Kaede anyó?

Elment gyógyfüveket szedni, de mindjárt itt lesz.

Még beszélgettek egy darabig amikor is feltünt Kaede anyó a láthatáron. Az anyó először nem hitt a szemének mikor a szélboszorka mellett meglátta Kagomét.

Lányom de jó téget újra láttni.

Én is örülök önnek.

Még sokáig beszélgettek ezért Kagome csak másnap reggel indult el barátai keresésére. Már mehetett egy ideje amikor szokatlan zajra lett figyelmes megfordult és felkészült a támadásra, de a támadója túl gyors volt és megsebezte a karját egy kardal amit ott hagyott; s amilyen gyorsan jött úgy el is tünt. Kagome kénytelen volt megállni mivel el kellett látnia a sebét, ami nem volt valami szép. Kagome ott maradt nem messze attól a helytől ahol megtámadták, mivel nem érezte jól magát és ott aludt el. Sesshoumaru a közelben járt, s megérezte Kagome illatát majd elindult arra a helyre ahonnan az illatott érezte. Jaken és Rin nem maradtak le a nagyúrtól, s hamarosan megtalálták az ájult lányt. A szellem megnézte a lány sebét, majd utána a fegyvert amivel a sérülést okozták neki; de nem akart hinni a szemének mikor meglátta a Sou'unga-t tudta, hogy a lánynak nem sok esélye van az életben maradásra; s ez valahogy elszomorította. Nem tudta miért, de érezte hogy kötődik ehez a halandóhoz; de nem úgy mint Rinhez. Mivel Rint a lányaként szerette, de a mikó valahogy a részévé vált akkor amikor három hónapja együtt voltak abban a barlangban. Mivel el volt foglalva a gondolataival így nem igen figyelt a környezetére, s nem vette észre hogy valaki ott van a háta mögött és az ájult Kagomét nézte; majd megszólította a szellemet.

Sesshoumaru! Mit keresel itt?- kérdezte Kagura a szellemtől

Kagura! Gondolom az Ékkő miatt vagy itt.

Tévedsz. Egyébként az Ékkő eltünt. Én Kagome miatt vagyok itt, mert egy idős mikó megkért hogy tartsam szemmel nehogy valami baja essen.

Úgy látom egy kicsit elkéstél.

Miért?

Nézd meg magad!

De hát ez lehetetlen.

Még egy darabig beszélgettek, majd Kagura is elment aludni; mint Rin és Jaken Auhn-nal. Sesshoumaru a tábortűz mellett ült, s a gondolataiba mélyedt; de nem vette észre hogy a háta mögött Kagome elkezdett mozgolódni, majd mikor már magához tért körül nézett; s meglepődve látta, hogy Sesshoumaru a tűz mellett ül. Miután összeszedte magát odament a szellemhez, s hátulról átölelte. Sesshoumaru összerezzent az érintéstől, s hátra fordulva örömmel nyugtázta hogy a lány már sokkal jobban van; de valami megváltozott rajta. Kagome barna szeme ezüst színűre váltott és a haja is ezüstös lett, míg az arcán két halvány ezüst méregcsík látszott. Sesshoumaru tudta hogy ez az egész azért történt mert Kagomét megsebezte az apja kardja, de egyben meglepődött hogy a lány ilyen hamar felgyógyult.

Látom már jobban vagy.

Igen, de nem igazán emlékszem semmire.

Valaki megtámadott és megsebzett apám kardjával.

Erre még emlékszem. Meg arra hogy elláttam a sebem, de utánna semmi.

Nem is baj, de elég hamar rendbe jöttél ami kicsit maglapett.

Miért? Talán veszélyben voltam?

Igen, mert ha megsebez egy szellem kardja akkor nem sok esélyed van a túlélésre hacsak nem válsz magad is szellemmé.

Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy én is szellem lettem?

Igen.


	2. Chapter 2

Még nincs címe

2.fejezett

Látom már jobban vagy.

Igen, de nem igazán emlékszem semmire.

Valaki megtámadott és megsebzett apám kardjával.

Erre még emlékszem. Meg arra hogy elláttam a sebem, de utánna semmi.

Nem is baj, de elég hamar rendbe jöttél ami kicsit meglepett.

Miért? Talán veszélyben voltam?

Igen, mert ha megsebez egy szellem kardja akkor nem sok esélyed van a túlélésre hacsak nem válsz magad is szellemmé.

Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy én is szellem lettem?

Igen.

Egészen reggelig beszélgettek, de amikor Kagome észre vette hogy a többiek ébredeznek elkezdte elkészíteni a reggelit; hogy utánna útra kelhessenek a szellem írtók falujába. Miután mindenki felkelt és befejezték a reggelit elindultak uticéljuk felé. Már mentek egy ideje amikor valami felkeltette Sesshoumaru figyelmét és gyorsabb haladásra össztökélte a csapatot. Mivel a levegőben gyorsabban tudtak közlekedni ezért Rin és Jaken felszált Aun hátára, Kagura a tollára míg Kagomét Sesshoumaru vitte; s így hamarabb érték el a szellemírtok faluját amit egy védőburok védet a nem kívánatos személyektől. Kagome papnő révén könnyedén át tudta törni a védöfalat, amit a faluban lévők ilyedten fogadtak és szaladtak értesíteni a falu vezetőit akik tapasztalt szellemírtók voltak. Hamarosan megjelent a kapuban Sango, Miroku és Inuyasha aki már 2 hete a szellemírtok falujában tartózkodott. Mikor kiléptek a kapun nagy meglepetésben volt részük, bár Inuyasha inkább kihagyta volna az ilyes fajta meglepetést.

Kagome tényleg te vagy az?-kérdezte Sango

Igen, én vagyok az.

Ők mit keresnek itt?-kérdezte Inuyasha miközben a bátyára és Kagurára mutatott

Velem vannak.

Azt látom, de hogy voltál képes összeállni velük?-kérdezte Inuyasha miközben Sango és MIroku távolabb ment a félszellemtől

Inuyasha!-kezde Kagome vészjósló hangon-Hogy lehetsz még mindig ilyen bunkó?

Mit képzelsz magadról te hisztis fruska!-a háttérben lévők egyre kínosabban érezték magukat a vészekedés miatt

Így állunk?-kérdezte egyre nyugodtabban-Akkor FEKSZIK,FEKSZIK,FEKSZIK,FEKSZIK,FEKSZIK!

Bár Kagome már nem szerette Inuyashát,de barátként tisztelte és szerette, csak a féltékenysége zavarta; hisz mindannyian tudták hogy a félszellem Kikyót szerette és mindig is őt fogja szeretni. Sesshoumaru egyre idegesbben szemlélte az eseményeket mivel nagyon ragaszkodott Kagoméhoz, már azon volt hogy leállítja az öccsét mikor is a lány megelőzte. Inuyasha még mindig a földről próbált feltápászkodni amikor is váratlan segítsége érkezett Kagura személyében, bár nem szerette a szélboszorkányt; de az ő közelségét jobban eltűrte mint a bátyáét. Mirokuék behívták a váratlan, de kedves látogatókat a faluba; ahol mindenki gyanakodva figyelte a két szellemet és a szellemé vált mikót. Amint elhagyták a falu kapuját Kagome és Miroku együttes erővel felhúztak egy új védő pajzsott ami jóval erősebb volt mint az előző. Sango vezetésével bementek egy nagy házba ami a szellemírtó és a szerzetes közösen használt. A házban Kagome, Sango és Kagura neki láttak a vacsora elkészítésének, míg a fiúk kint beszélgettek a nappaliban bár Mirokunak elég nehéz dolga volt Inuyashával mert a félszellem minden áron neki akart menni a bátyának; aki ezt hűvös nyugalommal fogadta. A konyhában a lányok megbeszélték egymás közt az elmúlt 3 hónap eseményeit,ami nagy megdöbbenést keltett Sangoban és Kagurában amikor Kagome elmesélte találkozását Kougával majd utánna azt mesélte Sangóéknak; hogy Sesshoumaru miként mentette ki a farkas szellem karmai közzül már amire emlékezett. A fiúknál még mindig Inuyashát kellet nyugtatni, ha nem akart megint félméter mélyen a földben kikötni. Sango sejtette hogy Kagome nem mondott el valamit ami közte és Sesshoumaru között történt, bár mikor először meglátta a falu kapujában kicsit meg lepte a miko külseje. Amint meglátta elállt a lélegzete a hosszú ezüst haj és a kifejező ezüst szemek láttán valamint halvány ezüst méregcsíkok voltak az arca két oldalán Sango emlékezett arra, amit az apja mesélt neki egy történetett miszerint nagyon régen hatalmas misztikus erővel megáldott lények éltek és közüllük kettő reinkarnálódott. Hamarosan asztalhoz ültek és elfogyasztották a vacsorájukat, majd a lányok felálltak és elmentek fürödni. Miroku szivesen megleste volna őket, ha nem kell távoltartania a két testvért egymástól. A lányok eközben a fürdőben beszélgettek.

Kagome, kérdezhetek valamit?

Persze Sango. Mi lenne az?

Pontosan mi történt közted és Sesshoumaru között?

Semmi miért kérded?-kérdezte elpirulva Kagome

Csak érdekelt, mert olyan furcsán viselkedik veled szemben. Mintha fontos lennél neki.

Ugyan már biztos csak képzelődsz.

Én is észre vettem,hogy Sesshoumaru úgy néz rád mintha az asszonya lennél.-mondta Kagura

Öööö.-Kagome erre nem tudott mit mondani, hisz ő is tudta hogy nem közömbös a szellemnek ,ahogy a szellem sem neki-Hagyjuk ezt a témát. Sango véletlenül nem tudsz valamit a szellem fajtámról?

Nem biztos, hogy köze van hozzád, de apa annak idején mesélte; hogy nagyon régen hatalmas misztikus erővel megálldott lények éltek és azok közzül a lények közzül csak kettő tudott reinkarnálódni. De amióta azok a lények eltüntek a föld felszinéről senki nem hallott róluk és nem látta egyik reinkarnációt sem. A legenda szerint akkor fognak visszatérni közénk mikor a legnagyobb szükségünk lesz rájuk. Még az is a legenda része volt, hogy egy miko lesz az egyik kiválasztott míg a másik egy nagy hatalmú szellem vagy démon. Apám szerint a két legerösebb sárkány reinkarnálódott ami valaha a földön élt. Az egyik közzülük egy ezüst sárkány volt, míg a másik talán egy fehér sárkány; akik hatalmas erővel bírtak és bírni fognak a reinkarnációik is.

Értem tudsz még valamit ami fontos lehet?

Nem, hacsak apa azt mondta; hogy amikor kiderül kik is a sárkányok reinkarnácioi akkor majd egy gonosz szellem próbálja megkaparintani az erejüket. De miért jöttél vissza?

Értem. Mert nem tudtam otthon maradni. Valami történni fog és szükségem van a segítségetekre.

Akkor ezért utazol Sesshoumaruval és Kagurával.

Igen és ezért kerestünk benneteket, de azt hittem hogy Inuyashát nehezebb lesz megtalálni.

Lassan két hete van itt velünk, de még mindig nem tudjuk pontosan; hogy mi történt közte és Kikyo közt. Annyit sikerült kiszedni belőle, hogy ha jól értettük a szerzetessel akkor talán ismét elárulta őt a papnő; de nem biztos.

Még beszélgettek egy darabig, majd lassan vissza mentek a fiúkhoz; s még velük is megbeszélték hogy legkésőbb két nap múlva útra kelnek. Nem is sejtették, hogy eközben Naraku a két sárkány reinkarnációját keresi hogy magába olvassza őket; mint ahogy annak idején Sesshoumaruval tervezte. A csapat tagjai nem is sejtették, hogy valaki figyelteti őket amióta tudomást szerzett a sárkányok reinkarnácioiról és arról; hogy Kagome ismét visszatért a közép kori Japánba. Míg Naraku a terveit szövögette addig kis csapatunk nyugovóra tért, s várták az indulás idejét. Már mindenki mélyen aludt amikor Kagome felriadt rémálmából, s úgy döntött hogy szív egy kis friss levegőt. " _Már megint ugyanazt álmodtam. Nem értem az egészett, hisz tudom hogy Sesshoumaru soha nem kötné fel a haját; de akkor miért van az az érzésem hogy ismerem valahonnan. Na mindegy majd holnap beszélek Inuyashával és Sesshoumaruval, hátha ismerik az álmaimban szereplő szellemet. Mi ez? Csak nem Naraku figyelteti a falut? Azt hiszem holnap útra kell kelnünk, de csak Rin és Jaken nélkül; hogy ne essen semmi bajuk. Azt hiszem jobb lesz, ha megyek aludni._" Kagome megérezte ugyan Naraku csatlósának jelen létét; de nem vette észre hogy a háta mögött Inuyasha és Sesshoumaru érdeklődve figyelik minden mozdulatát és kivételesen még Inuyasha sem támadt a bátyára. Kagome lassan megfordult, s majdnem szívrohamot kapott mikor meglátta a testvér párt.

Mit kerestek itt? A szívbajt hoztátok rám.-mondta a szellemé vált miko

Csak kiváncsiak vagyunk, hogy minden rendben van-e?

Igen. Miért kérdet Inuyasha?

Mert arra ébredtünk fel, hogy álmodban segítséget kértél; de mire odaértünk te már nem voltál a szobában.-mondta Sesshoumaru

Csak rosszat álmodtam. De kérdezhetek valamit?

Persze! Mit?- kérdezték egyszerre

Nem ismertek véletlenül egy olyan szellemet aki felkötve hordja a haját?

Nem tudsz többet róla?-kérdezte Sesshoumaru

De igen. Az arcán volt még két oldalt egy-egy kékes méregcsík azt hiszem. Csak ennyit láttam álmomban.

Ez lehetetlen, hisz meghalt mikor megmentette a szánalmas életed öcsi.-mondta Sesshoumaru

Miről beszélsz bátyó?-kérdezte kicsit gúnyosan Inuyasha

Az a szellem akit Kagome álmában látott az apánk.

Mi?-kérdezte döbbente Inu

Ne veszekedjetek már! Azt hiszem meg kellene keresnünk, hisz ha az álmom nem csal akkor veszélyben van.

Ez igaz! Hajnalban indulunk.-mondta Sessy

Rendben.

Mind hárman vissza mentek a házba, s ismét nyugovóra tértek, de Sessy Kagome mellet maradt ami reggel meglepte a ház lakóinak egy részét. Bár Kagome aggódott hogy a barátai is vele tartanak,de nem tudott ellene semmit sem tenni hisz ha Inuyasha és Sesshoumaru valamit elhatároz nem lehet őket megállítani. De Sesshoumaru nemcsak azt akarta megtudni, hogy tényleg él-e az apja hanem azt is hogy hol volt eddig. A csapat hajnalban útra kelt egy új kaland és egy régi ellenség felé.


	3. Chapter 3

Még nincs címe

3.rész

Mind hárman vissza mentek a házba, s ismét nyugovóra tértek, de Sessy Kagome mellet maradt ami reggel meglepte a ház lakóinak egy részét. Bár Kagome aggódott hogy a barátai is vele tartanak,de nem tudott ellene semmit sem tenni hisz ha Inuyasha és Sesshoumaru valamit elhatároz nem lehet őket megállítani. De Sesshoumaru nemcsak azt akarta megtudni, hogy tényleg él-e az apja hanem azt is hogy hol volt eddig. A csapat hajnalban útra kelt egy új kaland és egy régi ellenség felé. Szinte egésznap mentek csak ebédelni álltak meg, s lassan rájuk sötétedett. Hamarosan elértek egy tisztást ahol letáboroztak és a lányok a közeli tóhoz mentek fürdeni. Miroku elindult a lányok után, míg Inuyasha és Sesshoumaru fát gyűjtöttek; majd ők is elindultak a tó felé hogy elvonszolják onnan a szerzetest, de pechjükre lebuktak. Mert Sango észre vette őket.

Mit kerestek ti itt?

Nyugi Sango, csak Mirokuért jöttünk.

És ezt el is higgyük?-kérdezte Kagome egyre dühösebben, s közben elindult kifele a tóból; de mire kiért a fiúk előtt egy ezüst sárkány állt.

K-k-kagome, kérlek nyugodj meg.-mondta Inuyasha

Még hogy nyugodjak meg! Mit képzeltek ti magatokról, hisz ez már nem az első alkalom, hogy rajta kaptunk titeket.-visszhangzott Kagome hangja mindenki fejében.

Inuyasha és Miroku összehúzták magukat, mert féltek a lány haragjától. Míg a fiúk Kagome düh kitörését halgatták addig Kagura és Sangó felöltözött, majd arra lettek figyelmesek; hogy Kagome sárkány alakjában felszállt és elindult nyugati irányba. Hamarosan Sesshoumaru is elment Kagome illata után, míg a többiek vissza mentek a táborba összeszedni az ott maradt cuccokat és ők is elindultak nyugati irányba. Valahol a középkori Japán területén egy csapat ébenfekete bőrű,s fehér hajú és vörös szemű alakok közeledtek egy rejtek helyhez ahol vörös hajú vezérük tárgyalt egy különös kinézetű "emberrel".

Örülök, hogy eljöttél a nevem Naraku. Lenne egy ajánlatom a számotokra.

TE egyességet ajánlasz egy sötételfnek?-kérdezte egy vörös hajú alak

Ha jól tudom éppen kerestek valakit. Talán tudok nektek segíteni benne.-mondta ravaszan Naraku

Rendben. De ha átversz minket neked véged.

Oké. De elárulod a neved?

Nisstyre vagyok. Mi is a feladatunk?-kérdezte Nisstyre

Naraku mindent elmondott a magát sötét elfnek nevező Nisstyrének, s Nisstyre is beavatta a félszelemet abba hogy kit keresnek; de nem mondott el mindent mivel nem bízott meg Narakuban és egyébként sem adott-még a társai tudtára-se mindent csak ami nagyon lényeges volt. Eközben a nyugati területek határában lévő kis tisztáson két nő beszélgetett az egyik egy miko kimonót viselt, míg a másik egy lenyűgöző ezüst ruhában volt ami a combja közepéig fel volt sliccelve.

Mit akarsz tőlem Kikyo?-kérdezte Kagome immár emberi alakjában

Egy szivességet szeretnék kérni tőled.-kérdezte Kikyo

Mi lenne az? Miért hozzám fordultál? Ha Inuyashát akarod akkor ahhoz semmi közöm.-mondta Kagome

Mert te vagy a reinkarnációm és Inuyasha soha nem jöhet rá a titkomra, mivel akkor meg akarna keresni de addigra én már végleg távozni fogok az élők sorából.

Ha jól értem emiatt a titok miatt hagyott ott téged.

Igen és miattad, mert 2 és fél hónap alatt jött rá hogy mégis téged szeret és nem szerette hogy egy nap 3-szor eltüntem egy szellemek és félszellemek által megközelíthetettlen helyre.-mondta Kikyo

Mi lenne az a szivesség?-kérdezte a lényegre térve Kagome

Egy kislányra kellene vigyáznod, de Inuyasha nem érezheti meg az illatát.

Értem. És hol van ez a kislány? Mennyi idős?-kérdezte Kagome

Itt. 2 és fél éves.Kema kicsim előjöhetsz.

Rendben vigyázok rá. De ki a kicsi apja?

Inuyasha, de nem tudhatja meg míg Naraku életben van; mert a két sárkány reinkarrnáción kívül két rokon kis gyermeket is keres és az egyik az Kema.

Mi rokon gyermekeket? De hát ez lehetettlen, az nem lehet.-mondta döbbenten Kagome

Mi aggaszt? Csak nem tudod, hogy ki lesz Sesshoumaru gyermekének az anyja?-kérdezte Kikyo

Így is mondhatjuk.-kezdte elgondolgozva Kagome,hogy mennyit is mondjon el Kikyónak

Mit értesz ez alatt?

4 és fél hónapja történt, hogy Kouga megpróbált megerőszakolni; de Sesshoumaru megmentett és együtt töltöttünk egy hetet egy barlangban ahol volt egy tó.

Tényleg?-kérdezte hitetlenkedve Kikyo

Igen.

Nos nekem mennem kell.-mondta Kikyo és átadta Kagoménak a lányát

Majd nem maradt más utánna csak egy kupac föld és hamu, hamarosan Kagome állomba merült a kislánnyal együtt. Sesshoumaru hamarosan megtalálta Kagomét amint az ölében egy kislánnyal alszik, majd közelebb ment és letelepedett a miko mellé és ő is elszenderedett. A többiek hajnal körül érték el a tisztást, s mire odaértek Sesshoumaru már harcra készen állt míg Kagome egy kislányt védett. A tisztás tuloldalán két alak körvonalai kezdtek kibontakozni, de ahogy közelebb értek a csapat kitudta venni hogy egy nő és egy férfi közeledik feléjük; valamint Sesshoumaru érezte hogy nem csak ez a két alak közeledik feléjük hanem egy erős szellem is aki valami módon ismerős volt neki. A szellem és a két fiatal szinte egyszerre ért a csapathoz, de Kagome nem ellenséget látott bennük, s a csapat megdöbbenésére közelebb ment az idegenekhez. A lány érdekes kinézette nagyon meglepte hisz ébenfekete bőrű, fehér hajú és arany szemű valamint a szellemekre jelemző hegyes füle volt; de a vele lévő férfi sem volt minden napi. Kagome a lány kinézete miatt elkezdett hanggosan gondolkozni, amivel meglepte a többieket; de főleg a lányt és a kísérőjét.

Hm, ez érdekes. Nem tudtam, hogy a középkori Japánban is élnek elfek.-mondta ki hangosan a gondaltát Kagome

Mit mondtál Kagome? Mi az az elf?-kérdezték a többiek

Nem igazán tudom mert már rég olvastam róluk.-mondta Kagome

Ezt most hagyuk. Naraku a közelben van.-mondta Inuyasha

Nem tudom ki az a Naraku, de nem csak ő van itt hanem mások is.-mondta az idegen mire mindenki ránezett

Ha már így össze jöttünk be is mutatkozhatnánk egymásnak.-javasolták a lányok

Rendben. Az én nevem Inu no Taishou.-mondta a szellem, mire a két testvér döbbenten nézett rá

Hol voltál az elmúlt években!-kérdezte vádlón Sesshoumaru

Te miről beszélsz Sesshoumaru? Milyen elmúlt években, amikor halott voltam; de csak arra emlékszem hogy úgy 4-5 hónapja valami visszahozott. Miután feltámadtam visszaszeretem a területemet amire neked kellet volna vigyáznod Sesshoumaru.-mondta a day-yukai, mire Kakome és Sesshoumaru hitetlenkedő pillantást váltottak-Fiam bemutatnád a barátaidat?

Nem a barátaim!-monda Sessy

Keh, jellemző.-mondta Inu

Nyugi fiúk.-mondta Kagome elejét véve a harcnak-Az én nevem Kagome, a szerzetest Mirokunak, a szellemírtot Sangonak és a velünk lévő szellem az Kagura valamint Sango macskája Kirara.

Örvendek. És ki az az aranyos kislány, meg az a két ember?

A kislányt Kemának hívják és a gondjaimra bízta egy papnő.-mondta Kagome

Itt az ideje, hogy mi is bemutetkozzunk. Az én nevem Fyodor. A sötételf akinek úgy elteláltad a származását az Liriel aki egy varázslónő.-mondta

Milyen megható ez a bemutatkozás.mondta Naraku

Naraku most végzek veled.-mondta Inu

Azt majd meglátjuk. Akkor most jöjjenek a szövetségeseim.-mondta, mire meg jelent úgy egy tucat sötételf a vörös hajú vezetőjükkel

Liriel döbbenten nézte a vörös hajú férfit és az oldalán állót akinek az arcán egy sárkány tetoválás volt ami megmutatta ha sárkány van a közelben,s ami halvány ezüstösen fénylett mire Naraku kutatva körbe nézett hogy hol van a sárkány.

Nisstyre, Gorlist rég találkoztunk.-mondta Liriel

Nicsak a Baenre hercegnő. Most megfizett azért amit velem tettél.-mondta Gorlist

Csak nem arra a kis sebhelyre gondolsz?-kérdezte a varázslónő

A Gorlist nevű sötételf rátámadt Lirielre, mire a csapat társai a többiekre támadtak; de Fyodor megvédte Lirielt aki így Nisstyrére tudott koncentrálni míg társa elintézte Gorlistot. Sesshoumaru kutya alakjában hamar végzett a rátámadó négy sötételfel, míg öccse a többit intézte el. Mire elintézék a sötételfeket Naraku átváltozott, s megtámadta kiscsapatunkat. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru és a csapat többi tagja visszavágott neki, mire a két testvér összefogva végleg legyőzte Narakut és szövetségeseit. Miután legyőzték ellenségeiket Inu no Taishou kastélyába mentek pihenni, s legnagyobb döbbenetükre kiderült hogy Kagome várandós amit Inuyasha és Kagura viselt a legnehezebben; mivel Inuyasha még mindig Kagomét szerette míg Kagura Sesshoumarut. Így Inuyasha és Kagura egymás vállán "sírták" el bánatukat. A csapat hamarosan feloszlott, Miroku és sango vissza mentek a szellemírtók falujába; míg Fyodor és Liriel visszakerültek saját idejükbe és folytatták útjukat Fyodor szülő földjére. Kagome hamarosan életett adott kislányának akit Gwyndának nevezett és boldogan élt Sesshoumaruval Inu no Taishou kastélyában. Inuyasha megtudta, hogy Kema a lánya és hogy Kikyo miatta titkolózott előtte; valamint Kagura és Inuyasha egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz és hamarosan kettős esküvőtt tartottak. Közben Kagome és sesshoumaru rájött, hogy a szent ékkő hozta vissza az élők sorábba Inu no Taishout. Mindenki boldog volt és mindenki megtalálta a párját ha nem is azonnalt.

Vége


End file.
